Animals
by whitedove03
Summary: Short Jolie smut fic. NC17 for sexual content. Please read and review!


This is a song fic. The song is Animals by NickleBack. Hope you like! It is NC-17 by the way.

**Animals**

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'_

John pulled up to Llanfair and waited. He was taking Natalie to a movie in the next town. He hadn't wanted to go that far but she had insisted that the theater over in Carson was worth it. He opened the door and a second later she jumped in and slammed the door shut behind her. "Hey" he said softly and leaned in to give her a kiss.

Natalie smiled against his mouth and kissed him back with passion. The day they spent apart fueled her hunger for him but she knew that in her driveway where her father could come out at any minute was not the place. She kissed him a second longer then pulled back resting her hand on his knee. "Lets get out of here." She said slightly breathless.

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'_

John looked over at her and grinned. Putting the car in reverse he backed out and they were on their way. "Are you sure you want to go to a movie?" He asked huskily.

Natalie looked at him with a secret smile and asked, "Why what else did you have in mind?" Scooting closer she got up next to him and put her lips on his neck and lightly nipped at him making him jump a bit.

John moaned and tightened his grip on the wheel. "Natalie," he breathed when he felt he hands brush his erection through his jeans. He gasped and sucked in a deep breath when Natalie unbuttoned he pants and slowly slid the zipper down.

"Hmmm…" Natalie said clicking her tongue. "This what you wanted?" Then she wrapped her hand around his cock and squeezed gently.

John moaned and the car swerved as he felt Natalie's hands on him. "Natalie, What are you...?" he started to ask but trailed off when Natalie started to nibble on his earlobe and began to slide her hand up and down his shaft. "Oh god Natalie." He breathed out as he tried to keep control of the car. He about choked on his own tongue when he saw Natalie's head descend on him and she took him in her mouth.

Natalie moved her hands to his balls and gently massaged them as she wrapped her mouth around his aching cock. Smiling at his guttural moan of pleasure. Sliding her mouth up and down on him while massaging him she grinned around him. She loved the fact that John would let her do anything to him, that he enjoyed it. She doubted that he was normally a person who would let his girlfriend do this to him while he was driving.

John was almost lost control of the car when Natalie began to hum against him and trailed her tongue up and down the underside of his cock. He knew he was about to loose it and he suddenly veered to the right and pulled off the road. His body arched up into her mouth and buried his hands in her hair as his climax hit him. "Oh god!" He moaned as he came into her mouth.

Natalie held him in her mouth until he stopped shuddering and knew he was finished then trailed her mouth back up to his and gave him a passionate kiss. Sliding her tongue into his mouth she feed him the taste himself causing him to moan against her lips.

As John tasted himself on her lips he felt himself begin to harden again. In seconds he was hard as a rock and aching for her again. Bringing his hands up he fondled her breasts playing with them through the thin material of her shirt. Moving his hands down to her waist he gently pushed up her skirt and reached for her center. Pulling her over on to his lap, her back up against the steering wheel, he plunged a finger into her wet core.

As John slid his finger in and out of her she threw back her head and began to move her hips on his hand. "John!" she moaned as he added a second finger to the first and rotated his thumb on her sensitive nub. Leaning forward he captured a nipple in his mouth sucking roughly on it through her shirt. Knowing she was about to come Natalie thrust her hips more urgently against his hand and threaded her hands into his hair. "Johnnnnn" Natalie shouted as she came into his hand.

John was near bursting himself as Natalie came so he reached for the lever that moved the seat and pushed it back as far as it would go. Lifting her up he positioned her over him pulled her hips down and entered her with one wild thrust. Moaning as she slid down on him he could feel her walls contracting from her orgasm. He began to move with quick sure strokes quickly bringing her to the point of orgasm again. With one more thrust inside her they both came shouting each other's names.

Natalie collapsed against his chest when her climax passed and rested hr head against his collarbone. Looking around for a second then back at him she began to laugh.

John looked at her for a minute before asking, "What's so funny?"

"Guess we are not gonna make it to the movie." She said still giggling and soon John was chuckling with her. "Guess not," was all he said.


End file.
